


After Party

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Slughorn's party, Harry and Luna retreat to the Room of Requirement where Luna feels that Harry deserves a reward for asking her to go in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

Harry is in a bit of a daze when he gets back to the party, his mind still in the corridor with Snape and Malfoy. He finds Luna talking quietly with Ginny in a corner and heads over, blushing when he realises how bad it looks to abandon your date when you invited them. Luna doesn’t seem to have noticed his long absence though, allowing him to join the conversation about unicorns as if he has been there the whole time. He shares a glance with Ginny and stifles a laugh. It is nice to have Luna talking about a creature that the rest of the conversation actually believes in for once. 

“I’ve seen one, you know. It was in my first year when I had detention,” Harry says thoughtfully, shuddering a little when he recalls the hooded figure that was sucking the poor creature’s blood at the time. Even then it seemed beautiful; one of the first animals that Harry truly felt looked magical. 

“Really? Oh, you must show me some time! You must! I’ve seen many creatures on the edge of the forest but never a unicorn!” Luna beams enthusiastically. Ginny subtly disappears into the crowd with a smile, leaving Harry with the enthusiastic blond who grabs a hold of his arm and looks at him imploringly. 

“Sure. If I can find one that is. I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was,” Harry stutters, a little overwhelmed with her close proximity. It is still strange, even now, to have people touch him and to do it willingly without trying to inflict pain. “They really are amazing though. Really calming and stuff.”

“Of course they are, Harry. It is all to do with the aura that their tails give off you see,” Luna says, very matter of fact and back to her usual self. Harry smiles at her, all teeth and laughter. She laughs with him, and somehow the remark makes him feel comfortable again after his return to the party. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Harry asks suddenly. “It is pretty crap isn’t it? We can talk somewhere else, without having to deal with…all of this,” he mutters as a third year wanders past with a tray of what looks suspiciously like goblets of blood for the vampire guests. 

Luna nods and smiles serenely as she almost skips behind him out into the cold corridor. He leads her up to the room of requirement, happy to be away from Slughorn and any possible awkward conversations the Potion’s master might be waiting to spring on him. The room automatically creates what Harry suspects a hybrid of their Common Rooms would look like. A fireplace springs up along one wall with puffy blue couches appearing along the other. A small table appears between the two, and not for the first time Harry wishes that conjured food tasted as good as the real thing. 

“Thank you for taking me, Harry. It was a very nice thing to do,” Luna says, her voice sounding almost far away as she flops down onto the sofa and toes off her shoes, swinging her legs lightly before smiling up at Harry who nervously returns it. The room seeks awful dark all of a sudden. 

“Not at all. I’m glad you came with me. It was…interesting,” Harry says slowly, sitting down beside the blond who turns and angles her body towards his. Harry tenses, not entirely sure that he is ok with Luna in his personal space but her eyes seem to ask him to trust her so he does, nervously. 

“I should do something for you now. That is what friends do isn’t it?”

“I-I guess but it really isn’t necessary. It would have been horrible without you there with me,” Harry assures her quickly. 

Edging closer to Harry Luna shakes her head, “No. I will do something for you because you did something for me. You deserve gratification.”

Harry chokes on his own spit and immediately goes bright red, before silently cursing himself because of course his mind would go _there_. Luna’s smile changes, as if she realises exactly what he is thinking but instead of jumping up and calling him names or outright fleeing she just continues to smile at him. It is unnerving. Luna takes his wide eyes, lack of refusal, and the bulge in his robes as a yes and crawls into his lap. Harry takes a shuddering breath and nervously meets her encouraging gaze. Not trusting himself to speak, he nods and allows Luna to take the lead though she doesn’t seem to know what she is doing either. It isn’t like _he_ is an expert.

Slipping her hand into his robes and under the waistband of his boxers, Luna cups his bulging erection and gives it a gentle squeeze. Harry fails to hold back a moan and blushes further when he does so. Giggling, Luna tentatively runs her hand down the length of Harry’s cock before teasing the wet head with her thumb. Shuddering, Harry grabs at Luna’s hips, shifts her weight in his lap and throws his head back against the couch as Luna rubs up and down slowly, finding a rhythm that is excruciatingly good. 

The feeling of someone else’s skin on his, another hand on his cock, means that Harry doesn’t last long. The sensations are all too much for him to process, because he never expected this to happen, didn’t seek it out or hope for it when he left his Common Room hours before. There are too many thoughts rushing unconnected through his mind, too much adrenaline pumping through his veins, and when he feels it all start to overwhelm him he wildly reaches for Luna and pulls her into a kiss. She gaps against his lips, shocked, before he feels her relax again him. Then he is coming hard and fast into the palm of her hand, his hips thrusting up from the couch as he groans and then melts back into the fabric. 

His sight explodes into a burst of colour when he closes his eyes and when he finally opens them again, breathing deeply, there are fireworks exploding across the ceiling. It feels like hours have passed though in reality they had only left the party forty-five minutes before. Sighing contently, Luna hums to herself and watches the fireworks with him, concentrating until patterns from her childhood play out across the artificial skies. His hand finds hers and he smiles, content.


End file.
